


Sweet Boy

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Tentacletober [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Bratting, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Eventual Mirror Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shibari, Smut, Sub Magnus Bane, Subspace, Teasing, Tentacle Gags, Tentacle Lube, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle Shibari, Tentacles, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: “That’s three times, Magnus. Once more and I’ll tape that mouth up and tease this hole until you are silently begging for me to fuck it,” Alec stops all movement and waits, knowing how much of a slut his husband is for it.“Sorry… Alexander,” Magnus says, fighting his grin.This work is not to be reposted anywhere else or translated without my permission.





	Sweet Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sling](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/529013) by Max_Maks_Art. 

> Prompt #17 Tentacle Gags
> 
> I couldn't come up with anything for this at first, that's why it's so late. Then I saw a gorgeous piece of art by @Max_Maks_Art on Twitter. Let me tell you, I was thirstier than a fat man in the desert after seeing that. Like, drooling.
> 
> Please note, all acts are between two consenting husbands who are thirsty af for each other.

Alec sets the glass down on the nightstand, licking the last remaining traces of the potion from his lips. It doesn’t really have a taste, something that he would liken to water with just a hint of… something. It doesn’t take long for the potion to work.

Glancing down at Magnus, naked on the bed in front of him, Alec stumbles a little before pulling himself upright. The hand that reaches out to steady him is sweet but unneeded. Rolling his shoulders and back muscles, he meets Magnus’ gaze once more. It’s starting.

Magnus waves one hand, not even looking when the laptop disappears from the bed. They don’t need it anymore, not now that he sees Alec’s body trembling. His gut clenches for a moment, desperate hope that he hasn’t fucked up sweeping through him in waves. But then they are there, creeping over Alec’s shoulders and he breathes a sigh of relief. 

Alec shudders, feeling the long, snaking limbs push through the skin down his back from nape to tailbone. This is what comes from watching porn with your husband. At one time, when he was still a blushing closeted virgin, he would have asked himself ‘why don’t we ever watch two lovers making love to each other in missionary with the lights off?’

_ Because that would be boring as hell,  _ Alec’s brain supplies. He is far from the blushing virgin now. He almost pities that Alec. That Alec didn’t know what it is like to be wrecked by Magnus Lightwood-Bane. Didn’t know what it is like to wreck Magnus with a look or a command or one solitary finger.

Magnus had awoken something in Alec, given him the chance to be who he was always meant to be and in return, he worships Magnus’ body on a daily basis, indulging Magnus in his every fantasy at every possible opportunity. And Magnus indulges him in his. They are the perfect match for each other, he, dominant, Magnus, beautifully submissive. 

No, they hadn’t been watching sweet vanilla porn. They had been watching tentacle porn, both of them getting more and more turned on by the minute. After creeping hands had started wandering, both of them reaching out to jerk the other off while pressing sucking kisses into the other’s skin, he had opened his mouth and a whole world of possibilities up to them. 

Maybe Alec is silently complaining about the way his back feels heavy and his skin aches a little but by the time it’s done, he definitely isn’t complaining about the result. Magnus had brewed the potion and he had drunk it. He hadn’t hesitated for a moment when Magnus had told him that his desire to try out a set of tentacles of his own was well within reach. 

His husband is a master brewer. 

Magnus stares at Alec’s body, already shuddering from the possibilities. The tentacles are a flat black color, more than he can count as his eyes rake over the mass that is curling around Alec’s body. Some are long and thin, some short and fat. There are even a few that are flat, like long fronds of tape from an old VHS. 

Never in Magnus’ long life had he ever found anyone who shared his love of all things kinky and unusual. When he and Alec had started sleeping together, Alec had casually mentioned that he liked porn, that he would jerk off and ride his own fingers or improvised dildos when Alec was still in the closet.

Of course, the day that Alec had gotten off work early and came over to surprise him would have been the day that he was watching tentacle porn. But Alec had gripped his wrist when he had tried to shut it off, mortified. They had watched it twice. The first time with rapt attention, the second time with him bending over his desk while Alec fucked into him. 

It had become a firm favorite, fast. And now, Alec is standing at the foot of their bed, watching him intently with a set of his own tentacles. And Magnus can barely breathe. This is their ultimate fantasy. 

Alec thinks about what it would be like to wrap the tentacles around Magnus’ ankles and before he even knows what is happening, two flat tentacles snake out. Blinking in surprise, he watches them weave around his husband’s ankles and bind them.  _ Pull them apart, _ he thinks, testing a theory. And just like that, the tentacles follow his command. Magnus, spread open for him, is the prettiest damn sight he has ever seen.

“Do you like that?” Alec asks, watching Magnus’ glamour fall away, chest rising and falling rapidly, pulling a little at his tentacles. 

“Like it? I want more,” Magnus says breathlessly, blinking up at Alec through his lashes. A shudder runs down his spine when Alec’s lips curve up at the corners. 

“Is that how we ask for things we want, my sweet boy?” Alec asks, watching the name shunt through Magnus body. The full shiver that runs through his husband is his favorite thing to watch.

“No, Sir, it isn’t,” Magnus says, trying with everything he has inside him not to whine. Because Alec is calling him his boy. Even if he is almost four centuries older than Alec. Every. Single. Time. It makes him _ weak. _

“How do we ask for things?” Alec asks, releasing Magnus’ ankles.

“Please, will you tie me up, Sir?” Magnus asks, unable to stop the pleading tone this time. 

Instead of the flat tentacles, Alec sends out a writhing mass of whip-thin tentacles. His breath stutters in his throat when they snake over Magnus’ body, unbelievably long and sinuous. 

With naught but a thought, Alec wraps two of them around the creases in Magnus’ thighs where his groin meets his legs, forcing them open, tying the tentacles in knots as he goes. The tentacles slide around Magnus’ hips, snaking down to wrap around the base of Magnus’ balls and desperately hard cock in a pretty diamond shape. The black stands out beautifully against Magnus’ golden skin and dark trimmed pubic hair.

“More?” Alec asks, letting a couple of tentacles wrap around his wrists, relishing the feel of them on his own skin, cool where he is overheated.

“Please. Please, Sir,” Magnus moans, pushing his hips up to try and get some friction on his dick. Except the tentacle snakes away, leaving his balls and cock sitting in the diamond-shaped gap.

Alec sends more tentacles out. They snake beneath their fellow tentacles, forming knots at Magnus’ hipbones before sliding to encircle Magnus’ hips. Another slithers up the center crease of Magnus’ abdominal muscles, more still wrapping around Magnus’ waist and tying themselves into knots with the center strand. 

Another thought from Alec and more of the thin tentacles snake out, slithering around Magnus’ chest and shoulders. The tentacles are now wrapped around Magnus’ thighs, hips, waist, and chest. Each intersecting knot, around and above Magnus’ cock, in the center of his stomach and another at the center of Magnus’ chest, form diamond shapes.

Flipping Magnus over with a couple of thicker tentacles, Alec takes in his handy work. The tentacles have formed the same shape on Magnus’ back. One long tentacle runs up Magnus’ spine, the diamond-shaped knotwork framing Magnus’ ass, resting at the small of his back and the last sitting between Magnus’ shoulder blades. 

Magnus can only moan when more of the cool tentacles wrap around his shoulders and neck. The tentacles around his shoulders snake down and pull his arms back at the elbows before tying themselves to the tentacles that are wrapped around his chest and back until he is unable to move his arms at all. The tentacle that has wrapped itself around his neck forms a collar.

Alec climbs onto the bed behind Magnus, his husband lying on his stomach. That just won’t do. Gripping Magnus’ hips, he pulls up until Magnus is kneeling on the bed in front of him. Sending another thin tentacle out, he hooks it through the collar at the nape of Magnus’ kneck before pressing his hand in between Magnus’ shoulder blades.

Magnus takes the hint, letting Alec push him down until his face is buried in the mattress, ass up in the air, his hole exposed to Alec. When Alec tugs at the tentacle leash that is attached to his collar, he lifts his head until Alec ties the leash off to one of the knots at the base of his spine. He tries to turn his head to look at Alec over his shoulder but the collar and leash stop him. All he can do is face forward and wait for Alec to do whatever it is he wants.

Breathing becomes a thing of the past for Magnus as his imagination goes into overdrive. Alec always knows what he wants and the best way to get it. And he has never had a single complaint to voice. So he waits, anticipation curling in his gut, cock hanging heavy and twitching between his spread thighs. Even the pressure on his knees where he kneels on the mattress feels good. 

When Alec has Magnus exactly where he wants him, he sends out the flat tentacles once more. Shibari has always been a firm favorite of theirs but there’s something about the tentacles that elevates it. Letting the flat, tape-like tentacles snake out, they bind Magnus’ legs into the kneeling position he has assumed, snake around Magnus’ arms to stop any movement and then, they snake around his own body.

Alec uses the flat tentacles to bind himself to Magnus. He kneels behind his husband in the mattress, letting the tentacles wrap around his own torso, his own arms, his own thighs, and ties them off in knots to Magnus’ bound body. 

Alec doesn’t tie himself up with the same pattern that he has used on Magnus. It is too restrictive, too tight. No, he needs room to move. When he is comfortable, he sends out a slightly thicker tentacle, about the width of his finger. The end of this one is weeping, a pearly white substance that resembles cum. Licking at the tip, it doesn’t taste like it. It doesn’t taste like anything but it is thick and sticky. Slick.

Magnus moans when he feels something wet at his entrance. He wants to bury his face in the pillow, to bury his moan, but he can’t move, just hovering over the mattress. It feels comforting- like Alec is hugging every part of his body, making him rub against the tentacles that surround him.

With the movement, the tentacles that are wrapped around Magnus’ chest slither over his nipples. He moves again, panting when the tentacles grind over them, again and again. Little pulses of pleasure shoot through him with the sensation and he is helpless but to try and chase it.

“Fuck!” Magnus groans when something slim and wet pokes into his hole. He tries to shove himself back, desperate to take more in when just the tip of it breaches him.

“Look at that greedy little hole, desperate for more,” Alec murmurs, teasing the small tentacle in a grinding circle just inside Magnus’ hole. The view is spectacular. “Do you like that, sweet boy, huh?” he hums, wanting to replace the tentacle with his finger. But he doesn’t. He just teases it in a little further. The slick lube like substance does the perfect job of lubing Magnus’ hole.

“Yes, Sir,” Magnus whines. The whine grows when he feels Alec pull back a little. “I love it. Love it when you fill my hole up with your tentacles. Please, Sir, don’t leave me empty,” he pants, knowing that he has to ask for it if he wants more. Thankfully, Alec gives him more. 

Trying to move in the tight grip of the tentacles, Magnus pushes back. It doesn’t work but he tries anyway. “Alec, fuck!” he whimpers when the second tentacle probes at his hole.

Alec stops the tentacle in its tracks, waiting.

“Sir!” Magnus mutters, remembering himself. It’s hard to keep his head when he is so desperate.

“Better,” Alec says, sending the second tentacle forth once more. He pushes it in with the first, wrigging it into the tight space that he wants to bury his cock in. But he has more patience than that.

Magnus gasps for air when the tentacles inside him are joined by a third, just as slick as the first two. His eyes roll back in his head, mouth hanging open in a silent moan when the tentacles snake over his prostate.

“Alexander!” Magnus manages to get out between desperate inhalations of air that refuse to fill his lungs. The tentacles are rubbing him too perfectly to allow such trivial things as breathing. 

Alec stops the tentacles once more, waiting for Magnus to correct himself.  _ Must feel good,  _ he thinks. Magnus never calls him anything but Sir when they are together like this. It makes him curious. Letting one tentacle wrap around him and slide through his own thighs, he probes at his own ass. After all, when is he going to get another chance like this?

“Sorry, Sir. I need more, please?” Magnus begs, listening to Alec’s heavy breathing. The sensations had been so good that he hadn’t even realized that he had misspoken until they had stopped.

Alec has to brace himself with a hand on Magnus’ lower back when he pushes the slick tentacle inside himself. A small groan almost escapes when he feels that perfect burning stretch.

Loving how it feels, Alec pulls the tentacle out of himself and replaces it with a thicker one, opening himself up with it as he turns his attention back to his husband. Every time he thrusts into himself, he flicks his smaller tentacles over Magnus’ prostate, bringing them both pleasure.

Magnus screws his eyes up as the tentacles move against his prostate, harder and faster. He tries to clamp down on them but it’s no good, they are merciless. His orgasm creeps closer with every rubbing stroke until he is shaking. 

And then it stops. 

“Alec, I was so close!” Magnus cries, unable to help himself. He was right there, right on the edge. 

“That’s three times, Magnus. Once more and I’ll tape that mouth up and tease this hole until you are silently begging for me to fuck it,” Alec stops all movement and waits, knowing how much of a slut Magnus is for it. 

“Sorry… Alexander,” Magnus says, fighting his grin. 

“Such a brat,” Alec says, refusing to let his amusement show in his voice. Submissive Magnus is a thing of beauty. Bratty Magnus, that is a whole new level. It never fails to leave his dick impossibly hard when he has to dish out a punishment. And Magnus takes them so beautifully.

Sending one of the tape-like tentacles out, Alec wraps it around Magnus’ mouth, cutting off any further smart-ass remarks. The muffled moans and the shake of Magnus’ legs are perfect. Going back to taking them both apart, he starts moving his tentacles again.

Alec keeps the tentacle inside himself away from his own prostate but teases Magnus’ mercilessly. Watching Magnus’ thighs, he brushes over the bundle of nerves, again and again. Something that he hadn’t anticipated is the sensory feeling in the tips of the tentacles. It helps guide his movements, feeling Magnus’ prostate harden and tighten beneath his touch.

Feeling two more tentacles slide into his ass is almost too much for Magnus to take. He shakes as Alec wrecks him, rubbing endlessly over his prostate with them. His second trip to the edge is swifter than the first and just as pointless as the first because Alec stops before he can reach it. Again.

The third time Alec almost makes him cum has Magnus silently begging for it. The beautiful torture sings through his nerves, pleasure creeping up on him in waves. As good as it is, he can’t utter a single word. Moan? Yes. Whimper when the intense pleasure builds to a crescendo? Absolutely. He wants an orgasm badly. But there’s no relief.

Alec pulls Magnus back from the edge again, letting the tentacles inside Magnus go limp until his husband stops shaking so violently. While he waits, he sends out four tentacles. Two of them snake under Magnus’ bindings and flick over his nipples. 

The other two, Alec sends out to wrap around Magnus’ dick and caress his sac. He starts off with languid strokes of Magnus’ shaft and a light rub at Magnus’ nipples. Until he adds some pressure to his husband’s prostate once more. Then he ramps everything up, overstimulating as many of Magnus’ nerves as he can.

Tears roll down the sides of Magnus’ face with the need to cum by the time Alec starts up again. He is desperate to fuck his release into the sheets beneath him and never wants it to stop at the same time. Alec knows him far too well and knows exactly how to play him until he is a shuddering mess in Alec’s hands.

Magnus strains at his restraints, desperately trying to fuck himself backward, to take more in, to cum but Alec won’t let him and he is silently thanking Alec’s angel for sending Alec to him. If they carry on like this, he is going to end up in that perfect headspace where he can just let go. It has been a little while since he has been there and is as desperate to get there as he is to cum.

Magnus’ movements are almost too much for Alec. Every orgasm that he denies his husband leaves his tentacles wanting more. That is something he hadn’t anticipated either. But they are writhing. The thicker ones are sliding over his own body, desperate for more. Almost as desperate as Magnus is. 

And if Alec is honest with himself, he is desperate too. He wraps one tentacle around his own dick for some much-needed friction as he tests his husband’s limits once more, slowly jerking himself off to the sounds of Magnus’ muffled moans. He will pull himself back if he needs to, knowing it will get to that soon enough.

Denials five and six blur together for Magnus. Twice, within the space of minutes, he almost cums until one thin tentacle clamps down on the base of his dick each time. It’s frustrating enough that he almost screams into the tentacle that cuts off his noises. Almost. It’s also the best test of endurance test that Alec has ever put him through. He is competitive. Even with himself, desperate to see how long he can last in this state.

Nobody has ever tested Magnus like Alec does. Others, past lovers, have shared many of his kinks and interests but none of them have been willing to take him as far as Alec does. His husband leaves him clinging onto the edge by his fingernails, desperate to cum, time and time again.

When Alec has lost count of how many times he has almost made Magnus cum, he pulls his tentacles out of his husband. Magnus is constantly shaking with need now and his own need is just as bad. He’s had to pull himself back once already. Unwrapping the tentacle from around his own dick, as well as Magnus’, he takes Magnus’ hand in his own.

“Do you want me to fuck you, my sweet, perfect boy?” Alec asks. When he feels three pulses of magic shoot into his hand he lets go and takes hold of one of his weeping tentacles. Three pulses mean yes. Two pulses are deliberate enough to mean no. None means Magnus is too far gone to respond. But he had felt three strong surges so he slicks his dick up with the tentacle lube.

Magnus thanks the angel when he feels Alec’s solid, thick dick slide into his loosened hole. The pressure in his sensitive rim is almost too much after being denied, time and time again but he needs it. He needs Alec to wreck him completely. He shuffles his knees a little further apart when Alec grips his bent elbows, thankful that the tentacles let him, and arches his back a little. 

There’s no taking it slowly for Alec, he is too riled up and knows Magnus is too. Removing the tentacle from his own ass, he replaces it with one that is as thick as Magnus’ dick, pushing into himself as mercilessly as his first thrust into Magnus. 

“Fuck! Magnus, I’m fucking myself while I’m fucking you. I wish you could see it,” Alec pants out as he rolls his hips. Each roll has him pushing further into Magnus while he simultaneously fucks on and off his tentacle. The pleasure that fills him is incomparable. To fuck and be fucked simultaneously is something he didn’t realize he needed until this moment. Next time, he wants Magnus to experience it too.

Magnus whines when he hears Alec’s words, his husband’s grunts just as desperate sounding as his own. Unable to snap his fingers, he curls his them instead and focuses his magic, moaning when three mirrors appear around their bed, the reflections all bouncing off each other and multiplying. The sight that greets him almost has him cumming then and there. 

Magnus watches Alec pound into his ass while a thick tentacle disappears into Alec’s hole. The sight of his own wrecked face and Alec’s screwed up eyes has his dick dribbling against his inner thighs, his moans growing louder. Every slamming thrust into his ass makes it bounce between his legs and pushes him closer to the edge.

“So good for me,” Alec grunts, picking up the pace when he feels Magnus’ thighs shake each time their bodies meet. The two of them look perfect in the reflections that surround them, him grinding against Magnus’ prostate with each thrust and torturing his own nerves with the tentacle in his ass.

Magnus’ world restricts to the desperate breaths he drags through his nose and the screaming pleasure that wracks him when he cums. He falls over the edge, hard, and keeps going until he is floating. A small part of his brain registers that he is jerking in Alec’s grip, cumming harder than he has in a long time. The rest of him is floating in the haze of pleasure that his release brings. 

Alec can’t hold back when Magnus convulses around his dick, Magnus’ walls and rim clenching down hard with his spasming orgasm. It sets his own off, flooding Magnus’ ass with warm cum. He grunts through it, grinding into Magnus’ ass with the same kind of desperation that Magnus has been feeling all night.

A few aftershocks burst through Alec as his chin drops onto his chest while he tries to claw in some air. When he starts to come down, he looks up to catch Magnus’ gaze in the mirror in front of them.

“Magnus?” Alec asks, seeing the glazed, glassy look in Magnus’ eyes. Unable to help the smile that tugs at his lips, realization dawns on him. Magnus is in his space. Pulling is rapidly softening dick out of Magnus’ puffy, stretched hole, he has to pause a moment to watch his cum well up with every one of Magnus’ panting breaths before it oozes out of Magnus’ hole.

Shaking himself off, Alec starts the task of unwrapping his tentacles from around them, pulling the thick one out of his hole as he does. The horrible emptiness that takes the tentacle’s place almost has him pushing it back in but he needs to take care of Magnus.

Magnus watches Alec with hazy eyes, barely able to concentrate. Giving up on even trying, he just floats, happy and satiated and unbelievably sensitive. He licks at his drenched lips when the gag disappears, covered in his own saliva. When the tentacles unwrap from around his body, he should probably feel pins and needles at the very least as the blood rushes back into his limbs but it is a tingling sensation at most. 

“You were so good for me,” Alec murmurs as he takes Magnus in his arms before releasing the last of the tentacles and forcing them back into his body. He has a feeling they all want to cuddle up to Magnus but he puts them away. When Magnus sags into him, limp and pliable, he wraps his husband up tightly with his arms, pressing his lips to Magnus’ face.

“So good. My perfect, beautiful boy,” Alec whispers, gently laying Magnus down on his back. As much as he wants to curl up with his husband, Magnus is in no fit state to look after himself so he hauls himself off of the bed and staggers on wobbly legs to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass of orange juice and a couple of soft bananas, he hurries back to the bedroom and sets them on the nightstand before heading for the bathroom.

Once Alec has a bowl of soapy warm water and a towel in hand, he dashes back into the bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed. The first thing he does is lift Magnus’ head and set the glass to his lips, watching and nodding his encouragement until Magnus starts taking small sips.

“That’s it, sweetheart, drink it up for me,” Alec whispers, watching over his husband until Magnus has drained half of the glass. Magnus needs more encouragement when he sets the glass down and presses a peeled banana to Magnus’ lips but he is patient.

Magnus nibbles away, a dopey smile spreading over his face between bites. He loves when Alec is so attentive. Still wanting to please his husband, even through the fog of chemicals in his brain that makes him sleepy and happy, he does as he is told. Albeit, slowly.

When Alec has gotten as much of the banana into Magnus as he is going to get, he sets the last little bit aside and starts wiping the soft cloth over Magnus’ body, cleaning him up. He wipes away the sweaty smudged makeup and then the cum and the sweat from Magnus’ body, whispering soft words of praise the entire time.

“All clean,” Alec whispers, knowing that Magnus really needs a shower. He does too, for that matter. But he knows how much Magnus hates the spray on his body when he is like this so he gently dries Magnus off and scoops him up in his arms, carrying his husband into the spare room.

Their own bed is covered in cum and soaked with the water Alec just cleaned Magnus up with so he sets his pliable husband down on the bed and climbs into it with him.

Magnus curls into Alec when the soft fluffy blankets swaddle them. A sigh of deep contentment huffs out of him when he presses his face into Alec’s scratchy, damp chest hair. His husband smells of perspiration and sex and them. It’s such a nice scent that he buries his face and inhales deeply.

“You’re so pretty like this,” Alec whispers in Magnus’ ear as pulls Magnus flush against him. “So sweet and perfect. I love you, my sweet boy,” he says softly, sweeping his fingers gently through Magnus’ hair. Magnus isn’t the only one who loves the soft touches while Magnus is in his space. He enjoys it just as much.

In fact, Alec enjoys the tactile touches so much that a couple of tentacles slide out of his skin and join in. He smiles when Magnus giggles as the tentacles gently slide over Magnus’ shoulders and back, through his damp hair. He wraps them both up as Magnus’ soft breaths on his chest turn to soft snores, absently wondering when the potion will wear off.

As long as the tentacles keep Magnus happy and soothed, Alec doesn’t mind how long they stick around.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm off to fan myself. I love these mofo's so much!


End file.
